What the Hell is Going on?
by Ashlin Raine
Summary: Find out what happens when it is revealed that the British Magcial World had been cursed for the last fifty years. Rated M for language and sexual themes. OOC's and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Damien Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, readers. This is my very first finished Harry Potter Fanfiction! Yippy!**

**Okay, that is enough of my weirdness (I doubt that is a world but I don't care).**

**Review please. I would love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own the Characters that you don't recognize. The other's are the creation of the one and only J.K. Rowling. I am just happily playing with them.**

**What The Hell Is Going On?**

**Chapter 1: Damien Sirius Black**

The tall black haired boy of fifteen years was rudely woken up by someone dropping their body right down onto his legs and bouncing on them. Opening his eyes, he saw a redheaded girl. When she saw him looking at her, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. Too tight.

"Get the hell off me, you stupid girl." Damien growled. "You almost broke my legs!"

"But Harry, it's me Ginny." The girl said bouncing on his legs again.

Damien had enough and pushed the girl off his legs and the bed he was in.

"I don't give a Knut who you are and my name is not Harry. It's Damien!" Damien yelled at the girl.

That was when Madam Pomfrey walked into the large room. "Mr. Potter that is enough. You will stop yelling in my Hospital Wing now or else Miss Weasley will have to leave."

"I want her to leave. I never wanted her here to begin with. I don't like her and will never like her. And my name is not POTTER! I am Damien Black. Where are my Dad's? I want to talk to them now." Damien said.

"Now now, Mr. Potter, you had an accident in Potions class and you should be relaxing. Your lovely girlfriend, Miss Weasley is here to help you." Madam Pomfrey said. "You remember that your Mother and Father died."

"I would never have this gold digger as a girlfriend, plus I am not allowed to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. That just isn't done in my family. My Dad's are both alive. I saw one just this morning." Damien said.

That was when the Hospital Wing doors opened with a bang and Severus Snape came in with his cloak billowing like usual.

"What is all this yelling for?" Severus asked and then sneered down at the redhead still sitting on the floor.

"Dad!" Damien said. "These two weren't letting me see you."

Severus' eyebrow went up. "And just who are you, young man?"

"Dad, it's me, Damien. Your son."

Severus' eyes widened and then he moved so that he was sitting on the bed next to Damien.

"I never thought I would get to see you again, Damien." Severus said softly.

"I just saw you this morning in the Great Hall. Why wasn't Papa up there with you? And why wasn't I sitting with Draco? I don't understand why I would be sitting with the loud Gryffindors."

"What are you talking about? Harry you are a Gryffindor." Ginny said standing up. "I love you and we are promised to marry when I turn seventeen. We will have a great wedding. You will be an Auor like your Dad was and I will just be your Housewife. We will have lots of babies together. I will by Lady Potter and I will be famous."

Damien looked at the redhead looking green. "I am not a Potter and I will never go into Gryffindor. My Dad's would never go something as stupid as promising me to anyone especially when they don't know if we would be compatible. If you wanted to be Lady Potter, you are going after the wrong person. You would have to go after my cousin, Draco. He is after all the Potter heir. I would never be an Auror. I want to be a Potions Master just like my Dad's, they are the best in all of Europe."

"No, you are wrong! Draco is a Malfoy! He is Lucius Malfoy's son! You are the son of Lily and James Potter, Harry Potter." Ginny yelled.

"If I was, why would Lily Potter marry her own twin brother? Plus, she is my Aunt. She is married to my Uncle Regulus. She would be pregnant with their fifth child now." Damien said. " And Lucius hasn't found his mate yet."

"Damien, to everyone things are different. Your Father doesn't remember that I am his husband and that you are our son." Severus said.

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't remember you or your Father until you said your name. We thought our lives were very different. You also had spells on you to make you look different. They are gone know and I can finally see my handsome son."

That was when Ginny and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"You-you're not my Harry! You're that horrible Slytherin, Damien Black. The nasty Potion Masters son." Ginny said.

"50 points from Gryffindor for insulting a Professor, Miss Weasley and two weeks detention with Filch." Severus said.

Ginny burst into tears and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Black. I didn't know that you are who you really were." Madam Pomfrey said. "Severus, your son is in perfect health so you can take him down to your rooms at any time."

"Dad? What is going on? Where is Orion?" Damien asked.

Severus sighed. "Let's go down to our quarters and we will talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The Cursed

**Chapter 2: The Cursed**

Severus and Damien had Floo'd to their quarters so that they wouldn't have to deal with the halls filled with students. Once Severus stepped out of the Floo and into his living room, he saw that it had changed to look like Damien had always been there. Severus sat down on the couch and when Damien stepped out of the Floo, he smiled at seeing the rooms the way he remembered them to be and sat down beside his Dad.

"The only thing that I can think of why we all remembered things a different way is that there was a curse upon us all." Severus said. "I couldn't really say which one."

"Why don't you call Grandpa? He is the expert in all curses and jinxes." Damien said.

"Grandpa? Who is that?"

"Tom Riddle, Dad. He adopted you when you were fourteen. He had saved you and Grandma from Tobias. Before you married Papa, your name was changed to Severus Tom Riddle, but after you took Papa's last name. When you were fifteen, Grandma had your sister. Sonya would be twenty now and your twin brothers are fifteen and in Ravenclaw, Rowan and Rory Riddle. It's weird being older than my uncles." Damien said.

"Why don't you call your Grandfather then, Damien." Severus said.

"Great, thanks." Damien said and stood.

Just as he was moving closer to the fireplace, someone Floo'd in. The tall black haired man stepped out of the Floo and looked at Damien and Severus with grey eyes. Damien smiled.

"Papa!" Damien said and ran up to Sirius and hugged him tightly.

"Damien?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it's me, Papa. Where is Orion?"

Sirius looked over at the other man, seeming not to hear Damien's question. "Sev, I'm sorry."

"Sirius, if what I think is true, it was a curse that Damien had somehow managed to break this morning in Potions class. Damien was just going to call my Dad so that we could ask him about it." Severus said.

"Remembering the old memories and the new ones, I still find it funny that Tom Riddle is your Dad." Sirius said.

Severus snorted. "I know. I didn't even remember it until Damien started to talk about it. I didn't even remember my brothers and sisters."

"Can I call Grandpa now?" Damien asked pulling away from Sirius.

"Go ahead, Damien. We really need to talk to him. Sev, I think that you should also call Luc. If what you think is true, Luc will have to inform the public."

"Good idea." Severus said. "I will call him after Damien is finished."

Five minutes later, a tall older man with dark brown almost black hair that was streaked with silver and green eyes stepped out of the Floo and hugged Damien.

"I am so glad that the stupid curse in broken." Tom said. "Sev, Sirius, it is good to see you."

"Dad, it was a curse that had been on us, wasn't it?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I had been working on it since I was freed from it. Your Mother was the one that found out just who had made the curse and after that, we found out just who released it. This curse has been upon us for fifty years. It is called the Pandora Curse." Tom said.

"Just a minute, Dad. I want to call Lucius."

"Good idea." Tom said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

In the time it took to call a house-elf for tea and have it ready and waiting, Lucius stepped out of the Floo.

"I was wondering when one of you would call me." Lucius said as he sat down in the other chair as Severus sat back down with his husband and son.

"As I was saying before you joined us, Lucius, Eileen and I found out what the curse was. It is called the Pandora Curse and it has been on us for fifty years." Tom said.

"Fifty years? Tom, do you mean what I think you mean?" Lucius asked.

"That Grindelwald used this curse, I would say so. In mine and Eileen's opinion, the curse was activated when Dumbledore killed Grindelwald." Tom said. "I think that when the Potion Damien exploded and he remembered who he really was had started to break the curse. When the illusion on him finally was removed, it broke completely."

"That makes a lot of sense." Lucius said.

"We should talk to Dumbledore." Tom said. "He will know just what I am talking about."

**Author's Note:**

**The creature, Kinta is as I written, is a creature of my own mind and strange thoughts. If anyone would like to use it, please contact me. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Curse

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Curse**

Albus Dumbledore looked up when he saw the four men and one teenager walk into his office.

"We know about the Pandora Curse, Albus." Tom said.

With a sigh, Albus said. "I was wondering if anyone would break the curse. I knew that everyone was cursed, but I couldn't do or say a thing about it. That was my curse. I had to watch everyone in the U.K. go through life thinking it was different. But thanks to Damien Black, we are all back to the way we are suppose to be."

"So that would mean that James and Lily are alive and my brother?" Sirius asked.

"And I am not married to Narcissa?" Lucius said with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, Lucius, you are not married and yes, Sirius, James and Lily are alive. Regulus is also. Lily is married to Regulus. James to Narcissa. Tom to Eileen. Regulus and Lily have four kids, one here in her fifth year, one to come next year, one in five years, one in ten years and another on the way. James and Narcissa have one son in here in school with a girl set to come next year, another boy coming in three years and a girl in eleven years.

"Tom adopted Severus when he was fourteen. They have a twenty year old daughter that is a healer at St. Mungo's. Twin boys in their fifth year and another girl that will be here in six years. Severus and Sirius, you have Orion and Damien and Sirius is pregnant right now with your third child. They will be here in about four and a half months."

Sirius gasped and put his hands on his stomach. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are. In our real memories, you and Severus told me just the other night and asked me to add another room to your quarters." Albus said. "Severus, you also should take off your glamour's. The last time you had them on, almost killed you. They interfere with your magic too much."

"Glamour's?" Severus said.

"Yes. You are a Kinta (a magical humanoid like creature with ears, tail and eyes like a cat – A creation of A.R.) just like your Mother."

"That is one reason why your Mother couldn't do much magic when you were a child, Sev. Eileen had to hide that she had cat futures and hiding them depletes your magic. Everyone knows that you are a Kinta and that Sirius is your mate. Eileen didn't think she had a mate and that is why she married Tobias, but I found her one day and she found that I was her mate." Tom said. "On Damien's birthday, if he got the Kinta blood from you, Sev, he will change and have the ears, eyes and tail also."

"Oh. I didn't even remember that I am a Kinta until you started talking about them." Severus said and pulled his wand.

Severus removed his glamour's and things started to change. His black hair turned sleek and soft. Black cat ears poked out of his hair. His black eyes turned a pale yellow with slits like a cat and a tail appeared at the hem of his robes twitching slightly from side to side. Severus' teeth even changed. Making them straighter and with two sets of canine teeth. As Severus put his wand away, Damien saw that even his Dad's nails looked sharper like a cats.

"That is better." Tom said. "I was always happy that you took after your Mother so much. So handsome."

What happened then made everyone else laugh and Severus to blush, he started to purr. Damien hugged his Dad, causing his Dad to purr even more and his tail to move happily from side to side.

"Why won't anyone answer me about where Orion is?" Damien asked as he pulled out of the hug with his Dad.

"Who is Orion?" Sirius asked.

"My brother."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, Damien."


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking News

**Chapter 4: Shocking News**

_Daily Prophet_

_U.K. Cursed For Fifty Years_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy, public relations manager for the Minister of Magic had released a statement late last night to explain just what had happened to us last night. _

_Fifty years ago with the death of the Dark Lord, Gilbert Grindelwald, released a curse. The Pandora Curse is the same curse placed on a box by a witch in ancient times giving it its name. Grindelwald had changed the curse so that it would affect everyone in the Magical U.K. The curse was broken yesterday afternoon when one of the cursed remembered just who he really was. Thanks to a Potions accident earlier that morning, Damien Black remembered that he was not a boy called Harry Potter, but the son of famous Potions Master and Kinta, Severus Black Nee Riddle and his Potions Master husband, Sirius Black._

_Tom and Eileen Riddle, parents of Severus and known curse and jinx experts, were the two to identify the curse. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, confirmed the curse. Mr. Dumbledore was confirmed to have been cursed to unable to tell anyone of the curse upon us until the curse was broken. He had to live in a cursed world for fifty years knowing full well that everything going on was not real._

_Tom Riddle had also said that you all should just try to forget the old memories and move on with the new, the real memories._

_My readers, I will have to stay that I thank Damien Black to the bottom of my heart and will gladly take Mr. Riddle's recommendation and forget the curse memories for they are not real._


	5. Chapter 5: Great Hall

**Chapter 5: Great Hall **

Damien walked into the Great Hall the next morning and sat down at the Slytherin table. He started to fill his plate with food. He couldn't wait for next Tuesday. It would be October 31, his sixteenth birthday and he would find out if he was a Kinta like his Dad, Grandma and Aunt Sonya.

"Hey, Damien." A male voice said.

He looked up and saw Draco Potter along with Rhea Black, their cousin. Rhea took more after her Mother with dark red hair, but had pale green eyes instead of the emerald green of her Mother. Draco had black hair like his Father, but it wasn't a mess like James Potter's was. It was more like his Mothers. He also had his Mothers grey eyes.

"Hi Draco, Rhea." Damien said. "How are you this morning?"

"Great. I am so happy to know that it was all a curse." Draco said.

"Me too. Because if it wasn't, I wouldn't exist. Both of my parents were dead when we were cursed."

"I had been a spoilt little brat and I had no siblings, so boring."

The Great Hall had a lot more students in it then before since all the people that were dead in the cursed life, were alive and had kids. Bobbi Rosier, the daughter of Evan Rosier sat down beside Damien.

"Hi, Draco, Damien, Rhea. It's good to see Professor Black back to normal. I missed seeing the real him." Bobbi said.

"I know. You get so use to seeing him as his Kinta self. But it is funny to see. Dad hasn't gotten use to it again yet. He purrs really easily and his tail likes to do as it pleases. This morning it kept picking up Dad's spoon for his coffee whenever Dad went to pick it up. It was funny." Damien said.

"One thing is that now that the Professor is back to himself, we can tell when he is angry." Rhea said. "Uncle Sev could never get his tail not to show his anger or happiness."

Damien laughed. "Grandma said that that was one thing she hated about being a Kinta."

"Still hoping to be a Kinta, Damien?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I grew up seeing my Dad as a Kinta and it is a great thing to be. I want to be a Kinta and have a mate. It would be so neat. You know that there aren't many Kinta left. So far I only know three Kinta's in the U.K. and they are my family."

"I see your point." Draco said. "If you end up a Kinta, there is a bigger possibility on any children you have will be a Kinta."

"Exactly. I don't want the race to die out."


	6. Chapter 6: October 31 Damien's Bday

**Chapter 6: October 31 – Damien's Birthday**

It was a few seconds before midnight and Damien was lying on his parent's bed in between them. With Kinta parents it was always done with their kids on the night of their sixteenth birthday. It makes it easier on a new Kinta.

Severus was lying beside his son watching, his tail was uncovered since it kept moving in his anticipation. Looking at the time, Severus saw that it was now midnight and looked back at Damien.

Damien arched his back as he started to change. Black ears started to poke out of black hair that was changing to look more like his Dad's. Same with his nails and teeth. Under his eyelids, Damien's eyes were also changing to look more cat like. A long black tail had grown from Damien's tail bone to reach just above his heals like his Dad's.

Severus started to rub Damien's stomach to take his mind off of the pain and discomfort of the change. It didn't take long at all to have Damien purring.

Morning

Lucius Floo'd over to Severus and Sirius' quarters knowing that it was Damien's sixteenth birthday and wanted to give Damien his present and also to find out if Damien was a Kinta like his Dad was.

The blonde had always been fascinated by Kinta's since he was eighteen and Eileen and Tom had to come to the school for when Severus had changed. Lucius had looked after Severus before he had found his mate in Sirius and even after when Severus wasn't around his mate. The other teens had a bad habit of trying to touch Severus to make him purr or to play with his tail. That was until Severus had learnt to hiss and swat at them with his nails.

Damien woke up to the sound of purring and looked at his Dad and Papa. He then looked down at himself and saw another tail. Damien put his hands on his head and found fuzzy cat ears. He was a Kinta. That thought made Damien purr even louder. Then his nose caught the sent that made him want to rub up against it. Damien jumped from the bed and followed the sent into the living room.

The next thing Lucius knew was that he was flat on his back with a teenage Kinta purring and rubbing against him. Damien was on top of him his tail showing his obvious pleasure.

"My mate." Damien said in a purr.

"Yes, Damien. I am your mate." Lucius said.

Severus woke up when Damien jumped from the bed and ran into the living room. He got up and saw Lucius lying on the floor with a very happy Kinta kit purring madly at finding its mate. For some reason he wasn't surprised that Lucius was Damien's mate.

"I am not surprised to see this." Sirius said slipping an arm around his Kinta husband.

"I know. I do remember Luc's Mother telling us that there had been a few Kinta's in her family. I think there was even a few on Abraxas' side." Severus said.

Lucius looked to see the yellow cat eyes of his best friend above him with a smile on his face showing off his canines a little.

"I see that you will finally have someone, but I would like it if you would get up off the living room floor. Damien is my son after all and just turned sixteen years old." Severus said.

"I would get up, but I have a Kinta kit curled up asleep on top of me and won't move." Lucius said.

Severus' tail moved and started to play with Damien's ear. Damien's ear started to flick trying to get rid on the annoyance and then his tail started to twitch.

"Damien, I know that you are awake now. You tail is giving you away." Severus said.

"Stupid tail." Damien said. "I am not moving."

"Damien, would you really like to go to class in your pyjamas?" Severus asked.

Damien stood up and gave a little hiss. "Don't you dare."

"Don't hiss at me, Damien. Lucius isn't going to turn his back on you after he accepted you." Severus said.

"He just smells so good." Damien said, his tail showing his happiness.

"I know, Damien. But you have school to go to and I have to teach. Your Father is brewing today. There are a few things that I will have to tell you tonight. I didn't think it would be possible for you to find your mate so soon since your Aunt Sonya still hasn't found hers." Severus said. "Now go shower and change."

"Alright." Damien said and left the living room.

Severus and Sirius helped Lucius up from the floor.

"I hope that you remember what happened with me, Luc." Severus said.

"Yes, I know. My Mother had told me something about Kinta's after she found out that you were one, which I didn't understand until now. She said, 'Luc, sometimes it is possible to become a Kinta if you are a mate of a Kinta and you have had Kinta in your family. After the first mating, if you will be a Kinta also, you will change. Between two Kinta, children are a lot easier to have and sometimes you will even have a litter of two or three kits. They won't be born full Kinta, but it is more likely they will be a Kinta'. I think that she knew that I was going to be a Kinta's mate."

"She always seemed to know things." Severus said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was a Seer."

"Me too."

Great Hall

When Damien walked into the Great Hall that morning looking like his Dad, everyone looked at him for a bit and then turned back to their food and talking with friends. Damien sat down beside Draco at the Slytherin table.

"So you are a Kinta after all. Do you know who your mate is yet?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Lucius is my mate." Damien said.

"Really?" Rhea said from across from them.

"Yup. He had stopped by this morning to give me my birthday present before I had to go to school and him to work." Damien said. "But he wasn't able to since I fell asleep on top of him after I tackled him to the floor."

"Damien, our nephew, how is it being a Kinta?" Rory asked sitting down beside him.

"Can you hear and see better?" Rowan asked as he sat beside Rhea.

"Why are you asking me?" Damien asked. "Wouldn't Grandma, Aunt Sonya and Dad have told you that already?"

Rowan scowled actually making himself look more like his older brother. "No, they wouldn't tell us. They always said that we will have to see this May."

"I think it's because we kept bugging them about it and also because of that time when Sev fell asleep at our house and we tied a bell to his tail, causing him to chase his tail for an hour until Dad came in and helped take it off." Rory said.

Damien snorted. "You two deserve it then. That was a mean thing to do to Dad."

"But it was funny!" Rowan said.

Damien's tail came up behind Rory and lightly brushed his ear. Rory brushed his ear and then the other one was tickled.

"Damien, stop it." Rory said.

"I am not doing anything, Rory." Damien said.

Rory snorted. "You have a tail now, Damien. I know that is what it is since Sonya and even Sev have done it to us before."

Damien scowled making him look even more like his Dad. "That is no fair."


	7. Chapter 7: Mates and Mating

**Chapter 7: Mates and Mating**

Severus was sitting in the living room waiting for Damien to come in. He was going to tell Damien what happened if a Kinta found their mate so soon after their change. He was quite nervous about it.

"Sev, calm down. It will be fine. You know that Damien has always been mature for his age. He takes after you in that way." Sirius said sitting down beside his husband.

"I know. It's just that we will be telling Damien about Orion."

"Severus, he will understand. The one at fault is in Azkaban where he belongs. You did all you could to save Orion." Sirius said.

"I know. I just feel bad that Damien will first be hearing about him tonight."

"All we can do is explain it all to him. I think he will understand."

That was when the door opened and Damien walked in.

"Dad, Papa, I'm home." Damien said from the doorway.

"Come in here, Damien." Severus said. "There are some things that we have to tell you now that you have already found your mate."

Damien sat down in the chair closest to the couch were his parents were sitting.

"First I need to explain about something about Kinta's. If a new Kinta found their mate soon after their change, they will soon go into heat and will need to mate. So in all, you and Lucius will have to bond soon." Severus said. "The same thing happened to your father and I. We were bonded January 18, 1975. But I had gone into heat earlier that week. Lucius had a hell of a time trying to keep me away from Sirius."

"There is a sad part that we must tell you. Thanks to the curse, we didn't realize until this morning that you didn't know about something." Sirius said.

"We didn't mean not to tell you, Damien. On October 15, 1975, I gave birth to your older brother Orion Severus." Severus said. "But something happened in December just before the holidays."

"A Hufflepuff by the name of Peter Pettigrew pushed Severus who was holding Orion, down the stairs. Orion was killed." Sirius said.

"No, he wasn't." Damien said. "Orion is alive. I have been asking about him since we started to get our real memories back."

"I never heard you ask, Damien." Severus said. "How did Orion live? The fall would have killed him."

"Papa's and Uncle James' best friend Remus Lupin. He was on the landing when Pettigrew pushed you, Dad. He moved and caught Orion before he fell. As you know, he's a Werewolf, so he knew that Orion was his mate. He wouldn't let him be killed." Damien said. "Pettigrew went to Azkaban for attempted murder of a magical creature's baby son and the young mate of another magical creature. He's the same age as Aunt Sonya."

That was when Severus and Sirius noticed the family photographs on the mantle and around the room. In the most recent picture, Orion looked like the perfect bend of his dad's like Damien and could have passed for his younger brother when he was his age. The only difference was his eyes. Orion had Severus' gold eyes.

"We think that it would be best if you and Luc bond this weekend." Severus said. "That will give us enough time to get everyone together and hopefully you won't go into heat that soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding of Damien and Lucius

**Chapter 8: Wedding of Damien Black and Lucius Malfoy**

Severus was almost right. He was woken up early the morning of November 4th, 1995 the day of his son's wedding to hear a noise that he knew right away. It was the sound of a Kinta in heat. It was a mix of purring and growling, even some hissing. He groaned and shook Sirius awake.

"Sirius, our son is in heat already. We will have to watch him all day to make sure that he doesn't try to sneak out to see Lucius." Severus said.

"Just great. At least they are getting married today." Sirius said. "And it also just happens to be the day that our son or daughter had thought it would be fun to kick me. Sev, you are doing this the next time."

"I have no problem with that. You know that I liked being pregnant when I was carrying Orion and Damien. We will see what happens during my next heat cycle." Severus said.

"Sev, do you have any idea just how many kits a Kinta could have in their life time?"

"I know that in my Mum's family the most was ten. But I had read that Kinta's could have up to twenty. Look at my parents. They are sixty-six and sixty-four years old and they had a five year old daughter. There is me at thirty-six years old, Sonya, twenty. Rowan and Rory, fifteen turning sixteen in May. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up with some kids that are the same age as their aunts or uncles. Look at Sonya and Orion. They went to Hogwarts together."

"I see your point." Sirius said. "I always wanted a large family."

"I know. So do I." Severus said. "Come on, let's get up and try to calm our son down. Lucius gave me a cloak of his to give to Damien if he happened to go into heat earlier than expected."

"Great thinking."

After his Dad had given him the dark green cloak that smelled like his Lucius, Damien found it a lot easier to go through the day and get ready for his wedding and bonding to his mate. His whole family was going to be here for the wedding. Orion and his husband, Remus would be there with their three children. His Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Lily and Uncle Regulus and their kids that weren't in Hogwarts yet. Aunt Narcissa and Uncle James and their kids not yet in Hogwarts. Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted and even Aunt Bella were coming. He hoped to see all of his nephews, niece, cousins and friends of their family.

Damien was now just getting dressed for the wedding. His Dad was helping him dress and fix his hair. His Dad had transfigured Lucius' robe into a ribbon and tied it around Damien's wrist. Knowing that he had it on him, helped Damien. He knew that he would be able to go through the wedding.

"Dad?" Damien asked.

"Yes, Damien?"

"What will happen after I marry Luc? I mean with school."

"You remember after Orion married Remus?" Severus asked.

"It will be like that. Since you will be a married student and a Magical being that would need to be with their mate you will be given a private room. That is what happened after I married your Papa." Severus said. "I doubt that Lucius will have a problem with staying here in the castle. He will still be able to do as he normally would."

"Okay, but come summer it will be very different. Since I would be living with Luc at the Manor and not back home." Damien said.

"Damien, you will always have a place at home. Since we have redone your room for your last birthday, it doesn't look so much like the room you grew up with. Just like Orion and Remus do. So anytime you and Lucius come to visit, it will still be yours." Severus said.

"Great, thank you so much, Dad." Damien said and hugged Severus tightly.

"Come, let's get you finished up and go get you bonded to that mate of yours."

The Wedding

Damien walked down the aisle with his Dad on his right and his Papa on his left walking him down the aisle towards Lucius and Albus. Damien saw that Lucius was looking fantastic in silver robes with a steel blue silk shirt and black trousers underneath. Damien wore dark almost black green robes with an ivory silk shirt underneath and black trousers. Once they were standing next to each other in front of Albus, they made a striking pare.

Before everyone knew it, Damien and Lucius were kissing as they were finally bonded. Both men had a silver ring with an onyx, diamond and emerald in it on their left ring ringers. A lot of the guests there were shocked at just how happy Lucius looked, especially when he was looking at his young Kinta husband next to him.

Since the wedding had been held outside with warming charms being used to keep everyone warm, they headed back into the castle for the wedding dinner.

The Dance

It was after dinner. Damien and Lucius stood by the table that held the wedding cake. Before it was cut and served, the newlyweds would have their guests come up to them and give them their congratulations. The first up was Damien's brother and brother in-law, unsurprisingly. Orion looked at his younger brother that had helped to break the Pandora Curse that held them in a warped and sometimes nonexistent life. He was glad that he was alive and had his mate and children.

"Congrats, little brother." Orion said, his voice was deep and velvety just like their Dad's was. "So far you have taken after Dad like I have. Only time will tell if you will also have children so early also."

Damien laughed and hugged his brother. That was when he noticed something that Orion's robes were hiding.

"I see that your little family is about to grow again." Damien said.

Orion smiled. "You bet. You will soon find out that getting pregnant during your heat cycle is very easy."

"I still find it funny that you are pregnant while Papa is." Damien said.

Orion looked over at their Papa, who was holding hands with their Dad while they talked with Remus and their Uncle James.

"He looks good and very happy. I remember a few years ago when Papa thought that he would never get pregnant, now look at him."

"I know. He's lucky." Damien said. "Not many wizards manage to carry a child. Where are the kids?"

"With Grandma, Grandpa, Nelly and the other kids that are around their ages."

That was when their Aunt Sonya came up. She was tall with long black hair braided down past her waist. She had gotten her Dad's green eyes and looked like a perfect blend of her parents.

"It's annoying that my two nephews have gotten married before me." Sonya said.

Orion snorted. "You just take more after Grandma, Sonya. You will find your mate soon. I knew who mine was before I could walk. He saved me. You know how rare it is for a Kinta and a Werewolf to be mates."

Sonya pouted. "Yes, I just want my mate."

"Your mate is probably younger than you like how Lucius is older than me and Remus is older than Orion." Damien said.

"Or Dad is older than Mum." Sonya said. "Yeah, that's what Sev, Mum and Dad said. If I don't see you later, Damien, have a great night. I am happy for you."

Damien smiled and hugged his aunt. "Thanks, Sonya."


	9. Chapter 9: New Quarters & Wedding Night

**Chapter 9: New Quarters and Wedding Nights**

It was late when Lucius took his young husband up to their rooms. Albus had given them a room on the eighth floor which didn't have a lot of student activity. The painting was one that Lucius hadn't even seen before. It was of a beautiful Kinta woman with silver white hair and purple cat eyes. Her ears were white along with her tail. She smiled when she saw them and even cooed at Damien.

"Oh, Albus told me that one would be a Kinta like me, but he didn't say that you would just be a kit. Found your mate fast, didn't you, my dear?"

"Yes, my lady." Damien said.

"Oh call me, Linda."

"Linda? Is that as in Linda Malfoy?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I am. You must be Abraxas' boy, Lucius." Linda said.

"Yes, I am."

Linda smiled. "I am your Great, great, great Grandmother. Sadly, your Great Grandfather wasn't born a Kinta like his father. I hope that now that you bonded to a Kinta, you will bring them back into our family. The Malfoy family had been one of the largest Kinta families once, but something terrible happened and we started to die out."

"My Mother told me about that. She also had Kinta's in her family." Lucius said.

"She was a French pureblood, wasn't she?" Linda asked.

"Yes, she was."

"I wouldn't be surprised. There was a lot of Kinta's in France. But I believe that you would like to see your rooms now. We will talk later, Lucius." Linda said.

"Thank you, Linda. Everlasting."

The painting then swung open and the two men walked into their rooms. They were done in browns, blacks and leather with cream coloured walls and a lot of bookshelves filled with books. It was a lot like Severus and Sirius' rooms. The couches and chairs in front of the large fireplace were black and brown leather with a hunter green and black fluffy rug on the floor with dark wooden tea table in front of the couch directly across from the fireplace. The small table in the kitchen was also dark wood. It was just great. Through one door, they found a study with two dark wooden desks for them to share the place for their work.

The second door, lead to a large bathroom with a separate shower and bath. It was all done in white stone, making it look a lot larger.

The forth door, lead to the master bedroom with a very large four poster bed in dark wood with emerald green and black bedding and curtains.

The fifth door, lead to another room to be used for a nursery if needed.

"Come, my husband. It is time for me to show you just how happy I am that I am your mate." Lucius said. "But first, I will tell you something that my Mother told me. She said that if Kinta's were in your family and you are the mate of a Kinta, you may also become a Kinta after your first mating."

They stopped walking and Damien looked into the silver-grey eyes of his husband.

"So you may also become a Kinta tonight after we mate?"

"Yes. With two Kinta's it is a lot easier to have kits and can come in litters of two or three." Lucius said. "I wanted to make sure that you knew about it before we mated."

Damien smiled and kissed Lucius. "Thank you for telling me. Now, I have been itching to mate since really early this morning and I can't wait anymore."

"Sev told me that you went into heat already. Shall I show you why sex is so great?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, please." Damien said.

It didn't take long for them to go into their room and undress. Damien loved his mate's body. Lucius had pale creamy skin and hard muscles. Lucius was blonde all over, Damien found and he loved it.

Lucius found it quite sexy to see Damien naked and with his tail. He moved his hand and ran his hand down Damien's tail, making his young husband purr. After that it didn't take them long to go further.

Damien moved up on to his hands and knees. Both he and Lucius thought it would be easier especially since he had a tail. He gasped as he felt Lucius' finger move into him.

Lucius was surprised to find that Damien was already lubricated. That was interesting to find out. He wondered if it happened when Kinta's were in heat or if they were always like that. He would just have to find out.

It didn't take very long to have Damien purring and moaning for more. With Damien's tail curled over to the left side, Lucius moved up on his knees behind Damien. He slowly started to push his cock into Damien. The Kinta purred even louder and started to knead the bed under him. It took a great deal of Lucius' control to keep him from losing himself to the pleasure.

Damien started to moved forward and Lucius pulled him back against him, hitting something and making him moan. It didn't take long after that for the two to start to move faster together.

Half an hour later, Lucius and Damien were curled up together catching their breath. Damien now understood just why everyone loved sex so much. Before the night was out, they had sex five more times.


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Changes

**Chapter 10: Midnight Changes**

Damien woke up feeling that Lucius wasn't sleeping peacefully and found that what Lucius had told him earlier was right. Lucius was turning into a Kinta also. White cat ears poked out of his blonde hair and a white tail was growing from his tail bone. Damien went with his instincts and started to rub Lucius' stomach and it started to calm him down to a point that he was purring. When Lucius' tail had finished growing, it had also stopped just before his heals.

Lucius opened his eyes and looked at Damien. His silver-grey eyes now looked more cat like.

"It turns out that your Mother was right, Luc." Damien said.

Lucius smiled. "Yes, she was. But we have a small problem."

"What is that?"

"With the change, I am going into heat." Lucius said.

That made Damien start to purr. After that, it didn't take long for Damien to find out just how good it felt to fuck another Kinta and Lucius found out how it felt to be in Damien's place. It felt amazing.

After a short break, they went five more times. They then curled up together and fell asleep.

It was late in the afternoon when Lucius and Damien left their bed and went down to Severus and Sirius' quarters. When Severus saw Lucius, he smirked.

"Finally found how it is to be a Kinta, have you, Luc?"

"Yes, I have." Lucius said. "I also finally understand why you, Orion and your Mother always complained about your tail."

Severus smirked. "That won't be all that you find out, but I will let you find them out yourself."

"Damien, Draco did come by looking for you. He said that he needed to talk to you about something important." Sirius said sitting down beside Severus.

"Okay, would you like to come with me, Luc or are you going to stay here to be picked on by Dad?"

"No doubt I am coming with you." Lucius said. "Sev is just trying to get back at me for when he was first getting use to being a Kinta and he went into heat and I wouldn't let him go find Sirius."

Severus blushed a little at that, but he hissed at Lucius.

"Go away, Luc."

Lucius laughed and stood up. Damien stood and took Lucius' hand in his and left the rooms saying bye to his parents on the way out.

Damien took Lucius with him to check if Draco was in the Slytherin Common room. Once they walked in, Damien found Draco sitting in a chair by the fire. Damien and Lucius sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Damien asked.

"I need to tell you something. I don't know who else to tell." Draco said.

"Go on, Draco."

"You know that your Aunt Sonya had been at your wedding yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, after the dinner during the dancing, we met and after that she wouldn't let me go."

"I understand." Lucius said.

Draco looked at the blonde man and was surprised to see that he was a Kinta now.

"Wow, you are a Kinta." Draco said.

"Yes, I have Kinta's on both sides of my family and with being a Kinta's mate, it brought out my hidden Kinta blood." Lucius said. "Draco, there is nothing to worry about. Sonya just found out that you are her mate. Since you were only eleven years old when Sonya turned sixteen, you weren't old enough for her to find you. Now that you are fifteen, sixteen in June, you are old enough. It also has an added benefit that you and Sonya can wait to marry when you are sixteen. I don't know just how long you would be able to wait. We should go talk to Sev. He knows more about Kinta's than I do."

"I guess that makes sense." Draco said. "Are you sure that it will be okay?"

"Yes. Severus is a Kinta and he knows that his sister as a Kinta also will have a mate somewhere." Lucius said. "Look at me and his son. He only reminded me of when he himself had found his mate soon after he became a Kinta. If a Kinta kit (a newly turned Kinta) found their mate so soon after they turned, it will cause them to go into heat. Only a Kinta's mate will be able to help a Kinta through their heat."

"I guess I understand. Uncle Sev will need to be told soon anyway." Draco said. "But I will only do so with you two there."

"No problem, Draco."

Half an hour later, Severus and Sirius had been told about what happened between Draco and Sonya.

"You know, I am not surprised that Sonya's mate is Draco. I have no idea why. It was the same for when Damien found Lucius was his mate." Severus said. "I am just happy that Sonya finally found her mate. Now, you are lucky, Draco. You will just have to make sure that you marry any time after you turn sixteen. So, you will have time to get to know my sister. Mum and Dad will be happy."

"Great, I will have another uncle that I will be older than." Damien said.

Severus snorted. "Yes, you will, Damien. Who knows just how many kids Mum and Dad will still have. Look at Nelly, she is five years old. Just because my parents are sixty-six and sixty-four, doesn't mean that they still can't have children."

That had got Damien and Draco blushing.

"Didn't really want to know that, Sev." Lucius said. "By the sounds of it all, Damien and I are more likely to have more children than a normal magical human and Kinta mates."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I will have to say that I am surprised that you and Sirius are just going to have another child." Lucius said.

Severus and Sirius looked at each other and then back at Lucius.

"We have been wondering that too." Severus said. "I think that it may have something to do with the Pandora Curse. But it is something we will never really know."


	11. Chapter 11: Another Kinta in Heat

**Chapter 11: Another Kinta in Heat**

It was Friday again and Severus had just finished teaching his last class, but sadly he was not finished working. He had essays to read and correct in his office, but first he needed a cup of tea.

The past Monday morning Lucius had a statement released about his marriage to Damien Black and his transformation into a Kinta. But it wasn't until people saw the tall blonde that people were shocked. The elegant lord was a surprise to everyone once they saw him after his transformation into a Kinta. It had become known quickly to not anger a mated Kinta, especially Lucius Malfoy, a powerful magical being. Lucius had become even more of formidable man. He would use not just his magic, but also his nails and even his tail.

It was late when Severus and Sirius went to bed. It seemed to Sirius that his head had just hit the pillow when he was woken by his husband. By the sound Severus was making, his Kinta husband had gone into heat. He couldn't stand to leave his husband to go through it on his own.

"Sev." Sirius said.

"Mm?"

"I know you have gone into heat."

"But you are tired from brewing and you're also pregnant." Severus said.

"And I don't care. I won't leave you to go through heat by yourself. Now, do you want to be fucked or what?"

All that Sirius got as an answer was a loud purr and Severus turning over on to his hands and knees with his tail curled to his left side. This was one of the times that Sirius was once again happy that his husband wouldn't wear anything to bed. Sirius pushed his pants off and tossed them onto the floor somewhere and sat up. He had always been able to get hard fast when Severus went into heat. He bet that it was his bodies' way of helping his husband to get through the mating time.

Slowly thrusting into Sev, Sirius moaned. He always loved the fact that Kinta's were always slick when they were in heat to make the sex a lot easier on the Kinta and their mate. Kinta's could go for hours before ejaculating.

It took Sirius eight times that night before Severus was able to sleep. But Sirius knew that he would be busy again in the morning. It made him wonder just how long this heat would last. The one that gave them Damien lasted a month.

Severus sighed and curled up with Sirius again, soon falling back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Babies

**Chapter 12: Babies**

It soon became known to Lucius and Damien by the time the Holidays arrived that they were both pregnant and too their surprise, Severus was pregnant also. Sirius' due date was to be in late March. Severus, Damien and Lucius were due around late July, early August. Since the four of them were pregnant, it was decided that they would just stay at the school for the Holidays instead of going home like they normally had. It made all four worry less since Poppy Pomfrey would still be in the school. There was still a few students – most of them older students that wanted to study over the break.

With pregnant Kinta, most of the time they only have morning sickness their first pregnancy. They also would show in the early stages of their pregnancy. One other thing that not many knew about male Kinta was how they gave birth. Male Kinta would have a spot appear on their lower abdomen as they got closer to the birth. It would grow darker and larger until it opened. It could then take anywhere from a few short hours for the child to be born or even longer. Orion had taken ten hours to be born. Damien had only taken four hours. For the birth, the Mother Kinta would kneel and their mate would hold their hands over the birth canal. The mate would hold the baby as it was pushed from its Mother's body by the contractions.

With Kinta's – especially males – they would only let the people they trusted the most to be in the room when they gave birth. When Eileen was giving birth to Severus, she wouldn't let Tobias anywhere around her. Part of the reason was because she had to remove her glamour's and because she just didn't trust Tobias not to hurt her son. With her other four, Tom was there to help her. Severus had been there for the twin's birth since Eileen trusted her eldest in his healing and ability to know if something wasn't right.

**Monday March 25, 1996**

Unlike Kinta's, normal wizards had to have their babies cut from their magical womb. Sirius had been woken up early that morning with intense pain going threw his stomach. Not even two minutes later, the pain came back telling Sirius that he was ready to have the baby and woke Severus up.

Severus fire-called Poppy to their quarters. Damien and Lucius walked out of their room in the quarters. They had been down there for the past week knowing that Sirius could have the baby at anytime in the next few days or weeks.

Both Malfoy's looked to be about six months pregnant since they were both carrying twins. Severus wasn't quite that big since he was only pregnant with one baby.

If anyone asked Severus under Veritaserum, he would have said that Lucius looked really good pregnant.

What surprised Lucius, is just how much he loved being pregnant. Feeling the babies move and kick him was amazing.

An hour later, Damien and Lucius were allowed in to see the new baby. It was wrapped in a white blanket, not giving away if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Go ahead, Sev and tell them who this little one is." Sirius said.

"Damien, Lucius, this is Darius Adair, our son." Severus said with a big smile on his face.

"I have a little brother?" Damien said.

"Yes, Damien." Sirius said. "You and Orion have a brother."

Damien sat down on the bed and Sirius handed Darius over. The new born was asleep, but already had black hair not that that was very unusual since both parents had black hair. Damien thought that his baby brother would be taking more after their Papa than him and Orion did. Then Lucius got to hold the new baby and soon had tears in his eyes. Holding Darius made him want to hold one of his own children. Severus had to take his son from Lucius, having seen how holding Darius made him so tearful.


	13. Chapter 13: May 29, 1996

**Chapter 13: May 29, 1996**

Rory and Rowan Riddle, Severus' now sixteen year old twin brother's birthday was today and they had also become Kinta like their Mother, brother, sister and nephew. They were so happy to be Kinta's and find out just what it was like to have a tail and other things that made it neat being a humanoid magical cat.

They had also taken after their brother and nephew and found their mates. They were down in Hogsmeade the last Hogsmeade trip of that school year a few days later, when they saw the eighteen year old Weasley twins visiting friends still in Hogwarts. George was Rory's mate and Fred was Rowan's. The Weasley twins had been surprised to find that they were the mates of the twin Riddle Kinta's, not that they would or could complain.

Rory and Rowan had then taken their mates with them to talk to their brother back in Hogwarts with their brother in-law and little nephew, Darius. Damien and Lucius were also there when the two sets of twins walked into the cool rooms.

"Sev, Rory and I have a slight problem." Rowan said.

"You two found your mates soon after transforming." Severus said. "This is the third time it has happened in this family. I hope it doesn't happen that quickly with Darius."

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Well, then you should call Mum and Dad. They will be happy to know that you two have found your mates. Fred, George, you both better take care of my brothers." Severus said.

"We wouldn't do anything different, Professor." Fred said.

"We know just how special it is to be a Kinta mate." George said.

Seven days later on June 8th, 1996, the two sets of twins bonded. The Weasley twins had decided that since they had four other brothers, it wouldn't matter too much if they kept their last name or not and took Riddle instead. Making them four now.


	14. Chapter 14: Draco and Sonya

**Chapter 14: Draco and Sonya**

On June 25, 1996, Draco married Sonya Riddle. They had gotten to know each other a lot over the months since Damien and Lucius' wedding. They had fallen in love and agreed on a mid-June wedding with their family and friends would be perfect. James and Narcissa Potter were very happy that their eldest son was marrying a great woman and Kinta.

Eileen and Tom Riddle were over the moon that their eldest daughter would finally be married. They would now just have to wait for Nelly and the new baby Eileen should have by this Christmas.

When Severus heard that his parents were going to be having another child didn't surprise him one bit. He had even dared to ask when they would stop having children. Tom asked Severus back the life span of Kinta's and their mates. Severus said that the oldest had been three hundred and sixty when he died. That just made Severus pale and Tom to start laughing.

Being sixty-four was very young for a Kinta, but their bodies would decide on when it was done with the babies. They would still go into heat, but no babies would come from it.


	15. Chapter 15: July 30,1996

**Chapter 15: July 30, 1996**

Damien had told Lucius and his Dad that he thought that he would be giving birth soon. They had been staying with Severus and Sirius since both men trusted Damien's parents and would be able to help on the birth since they knew what they were doing. Lucius and Severus would be giving birth soon also.

It was just that morning when Damien saw that the birth canal was starting to open. He would keep his eye on it and tell Lucius when it starts to go faster.

By noon, Damien was completely naked in his and Lucius' room. Lucius had just gone to get Severus and Sirius. Damien and Lucius were surprised at just how fast it went for the canal to open. Just when Damien was going to yell at Lucius to get his butt moving, he walked into the room with Damien's parents behind him.

Severus kneeled down behind Damien on the bed as Sirius got set up for the two babies. Lucius sat beside Damien and rubbed his back just above his tail.

"Okay, Damien this will feel very weird. I need to make sure that the babies aren't trying to come at once and also make sure that they will come out without getting caught up in the umbilical cord." Severus said.

"Okay."

Severus gently pushed his hand into the birth canal. Feeling around, he found that everything was fine and the birth was about ready to begin.

"Damien, next contraction, you can start to push." Severus said. "Lucius get your butt down here. You will be helping me with your husband."

In no time, Sirius was handed the first baby by Lucius to clean up and then the second came. Severus and Lucius then set about cleaning Damien up. Once Damien was dressed and lying against some pillows, Sirius gave him his first born.

"You had twin girls, Damien." Sirius said.

"So beautiful, Damien." Lucius said stilling down next to him with the second girl.

"What are their names?" Severus asked from beside Sirius.

"This little one I am holding is Ainsley Linda Malfoy. The one Luc is holding is Ayden Luci Malfoy."

"Luci? Severus said with an eyebrow raised.

Damien snickered. "Lucius lost the bet. If I had these two first, I would be able to give one the middle name Luci. If he won he would be able to name one of them Jack or something like that."


	16. Chapter 16: Other Babies

**Chapter 16: Other Babies**

August 1, was the day Severus gave birth to his and Sirius' forth child. The first girl, Selene Lena. She had taken after Orion and had their Dad's gold eyes, expect the cat like pupil.

Damien thought that it was funny that his kids would be growing up with his baby sister, brother and their cousins. He knew that his parents were happy they had two more children to look after. He could see his parents with more kids. Damien knew that he Dad's would have more kids, not that he could complain. He was sixteen and would have four babies.

August 3, was the day Lucius had their second set of twins. Two boys, Jack Damien and Johnny Lucius. The two boys like their sisters had grey eyes, but the two brothers had black hair when their sisters had their Papa's blonde hair. Lucius had taken leave from the Ministry for a year to help take care of the babies. They had talked with Severus and Sirius and they would ask Albus to enlarge their quarters so that Damien and Lucius would be able to live with them to take care of the six babies together with Sirius while Severus teaches and Damien goes to school.

It was August 25 when Orion gave birth to his and Remus' second daughter, Venus Falon Lupin. So it turned out that Severus' youngest sister, his new son and daughter would be starting Hogwarts with his three granddaughters and two grandsons.


	17. Chapter 17: Eleven Years Later

**Chapter 17: Eleven Years Later**

Damien and Lucius' four eldest children, Ainsley, Ayden, Jack and Johnny were going off to start Hogwarts with their Aunt and Uncle with their Great Aunt and their cousin. Lucius and Damien had four more kids. Two were nine, one boy, Mika and a girl, Mara. A seven year old boy, Evan and a six year old girl, Wynn. Right now they were both pregnant, this time with triples.

Their Great Grandparents had four more children after their Great Aunt's Nelly and Danni. An eight year old boy named Sammy, a six year old girl named Laurel, a two year old girl named Aria and a one year old girl named Teagan.

Draco and Sonya had six kids, Rory and George had four with twins on the way. Rowan and Fred had five. Orion and Remus had four more children after Venus, two girls and two boys. Life was good for all the Kinta's and their mates. They all hoped that their kids would all be Kinta's when they reach sixteen years old.

Ainsley, Ayden, Jack and Johnny were unsurprisingly all sorted into Slytherin like their parents were. Selene was sorted into Ravenclaw and Darius was in Slytherin with his nephews and nieces. Venus was sorted into Ravenclaw like her aunt. Danni was also a Slytherin like her elder brother and Dad.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue and Lists

**Chapter 18: Epilogue & Lists**

Damien and Lucius Malfoy along with Severus and Sirius Black owned the largest Potion's supply company in Europe. Lucius handled the business part while Father's and Son made the potions. Sonya and Draco Potter were two of the best Healers in Europe and have their own practice. Rory, George, Rowan and Fred Riddle owned the largest joke shop chain in Europe called Riddle's Riddles Joke Shop or R.R. for short.

The following is a list of all the kids and who are Kinta's and who isn't. (Twenty years later including eleven, so thirty years from when Damien and Lucius married - 2026).

**Eileen and Tom Riddle, Age 98 (E), 100 (T)**

Severus – M – Kinta – Age 66

Sonya – F – Kinta – Age 51

Rory – M – Kinta – Age 46

Rowan – M – Kinta – Age 46

Nelly – F – Kinta – Age 36

Danni – F – Kinta – Age 30

Sammy – M – Kinta – Age 28

Laurel – F – Kinta – Age 26

Aria – F – Kinta – Age 22

Teagan – F – Kinta – Age 21

**Severus and Sirius Black, Age 66**

Orion – M – Kinta – Age 51

Damien – M – Kinta – Age 47

Darius – M – Kinta – Age 30

Selene –F – Kinta – Age 30

Cyane – F – Kinta – Age 29

Salius – M – Kinta – Age 28

Sydney – F – Kinta – Age 24

Dorian –M – Kinta – Age 23

Caleigh –F – Kinta – Age 18

**Damien and Lucius Malfoy, Age 47 (D), 68 (L)**

Ainsley – F – Kinta – Age 30

Ayden – F – Kinta – Age 30

Jack – M – Kinta – Age 30

Johnny – M – Kinta – Age 30

Mara – F – Kinta – Age 28

Mika – M – Kinta – Age 28

Evan – M – Kinta – Age 26

Wynn – F – Kinta – Age 25

Jorgie – F – Kinta – Age 18

Reika – F – Kinta – Age 18

Sakura – F – Kinta – Age 18

Arlen – M – Kinta – Age 18

Tristian – M – Kinta – Age 18

Kinsey – M – Kinta – Age 18

**Orion and Remus Lupin, Ages 51 (O), 66 (R)**

Lennox – M – Kinta – Age 34

Arius – M – Kinta – Age 32

Masie – F – Kinta – Age 32

Venus – F – Kinta – Age 30

Octavia – F – Kinta – Age 28

Karlen – M – Kinta – Age 26

Ronan – M – Kinta – Age 24

Zora – F – Kinta – Age 22

**Sonya and Draco Potter, Ages 51 (S), 46 (D)**

Edie – F – Kinta – Age 29

Lorn – M – Kinta – Age 27

Icarus – M – Kinta – Age 24

Lazarus – M – Kinta – Age 22

Athena – F – Kinta – Age 21

Rena – F – Kinta – Age 19

**Rory and George(Weasley) Riddle, Ages 46 (R), 48 (G)**

Ellie – F – Kinta – Age 28

Marnie – F – Kinta – Age 24

Nero – M – Kinta – Age 23

Alexius – F – Kinta – Age 20

Casey – M – Kinta – Age 18

Rhett – M – Kinta – Age 18

**Rowan and Fred (Weasley) Riddle, Ages 46 (R), 48 (F)**

Anna – F – Kinta – Age 28

Lelia – F – Kinta – Age 25

Marius – M – Kinta – Age 22

Adrian – M – Kinta – Age 20

Diana – F – Kinta – Age 19

**Lily and Regulus Black, Ages 66 (L), 65 (R)**

Rhea – F – Human – Age 46

Hayden – M – Human – Age 41

Rosalie – F – Human – Age 37

Egan – M – Human – Age 32

Silas – M – Human – Age 30

**Bellatrix and Harlan Cross (Muggleborn), Age 70**

Raiden – M – Human – Age 54

Cassandra – F – Human – Age 52

Castor – M – Human – Age 50

Pollux – M – Human – Age 50

**Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Age 68**

Pandora – F – Human – Age 53

Callum – M – Human – Age 50

Nikki – M – Human – Age 48

**Narcissa and James Potter, Ages 67 (N), 66 (J)**

Draco – M – Human – Age 46

Lyra – F – Human – Age 41

Avel – M – Human – Age 39

Elena – F – Human – Age 31

**Gina (Roberts – Muggleborn) and Evan Rosier, Age 66**

Bobbi Rosier – F – Human – Age 46

Robin Rosier – M – Human – Age 42

**Author's Note:**

**I had decided to just finish these families since it would have taken me forever to finish it. As you can see, a lot of the Purebloods have married either Half-bloods or Muggleborns. The way I see this version of the Magical World, blood doesn't really matter. The witches and wizards only really care that you had magic. They had found that just having children with Muggleborns or Half-bloods, straightened their magic and brought in the clean blood they needed.**

**If anyone has a question, they are more than welcome to ask in a review and I will get back to you.**

**Just one more thing before I leave you, any mistakes are either mine or my stupid spellcheckers fault – the stupid thing has at times in the past completely miss a mistake or wants to change the grammar of a sentence into something that doesn't make sense. I am dyslexic and I at times completely miss-spell words or miss that I got my grammar wrong and whatnot.**

**Thanks for Reading, Ashlin.**


End file.
